


When you have to go there

by C_C



Series: Prince [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is the place where when you have to go there they'll always take you in</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you have to go there

When the landline begins ringing at 3am my hand rests over Jethro’s heart before my mind registers the source of my distress. Its beat is strong and even, reassuring even as the jarring, and seldom heard, ringing continues.

After two years even dispatch tries both of our cells before resorting to calling the house. And in those two years the times when both phones were turned off have amounted to less than a handful. A mutual hospital stay, memorable mostly for the nurse trying to separate us and failing spectacularly.  Two anniversaries. And an incident that McGee still calls “that time” with a bit of a green tint to his face.

In the beginning I wouldn’t have been the one awake, when I moved in Jethro was alert at the slightest sound. Especially when Abby stayed with us. Now it takes actual danger to rouse those protective instincts.

Which is why I find myself leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs mumbling “Hello” into the phone in the middle of the night.

“Tony?” It’s Jackson. He sounds… broken. Weak and weary in a way his age just doesn’t account for.

“What’s wrong?” I listen harder, try to hear any disturbance on Jackson’s end of the phone. Despite my minor panic attack on meeting him I like the man, he’s everything my father just wasn’t. Whatever’s wrong Jethro and I will burn the world making it right if we can.

He takes a long deep breath and a drink of something, “I shot a man today Tony.”

“Are you all right, physically I mean? Is everyone else okay?”

Another shaking breath, “The little girl he was using as a hostage has some bruises but no, no one else was hurt.”

I stand there just breathing for a moment, thinking it through. A subtle shift in the air has me looking up at Jethro standing in our bedroom doorway watching me. The concern in his eyes is all it takes to spur me into action, “Pack a bag and call a cab Jack. Come stay with us a few days. We have work but Abbs can always use a pair of hands or an intent audience.”

I can almost see Jackson’s stubborn head shake, so similar to that of his son, “No. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You are not an imposition. You’re family. And family takes care of each other. Jethro and I have both been there, we can help you through this. Come home.”

“It’s not my home,” Jackson reminds me mildly.

“As Abby used to remind me before I lived here, this is where our family gathers. That makes it home whether or not you live here.”

“Fine, but I’m driving myself.”

Stubborn old mule, “Just drive carefully. And no more scotch.”

Jethro gives me a moment before pulling me into his arms, “What’s wrong with Jack?”

“There was a hostage situation. He had to shoot a man to save a little girl.”

“And he’s coming home?”

“On his way.”

He kisses my cheek, “Let’s get the guestroom ready.”


End file.
